A method of the type specified initially is known from DE 197 54 372 A1 wherein the raised contact bumps are formed by first producing the base contact bumps on the outer contacts of the wiring layer in a reflow method, then embedding the base contact bumps in a matrix material applied to the wiring layer and hardening the matrix material. Matrix material is then removed from the surface to expose or produce an arrangement of contact surfaces of the base contact bumps flush in the matrix material. Finally contact bump tops are formed by applying joining material to the plane contact surfaces of the base contact bumps and then melting the joining material in the reflow method.
In the method known from DE 197 54 372 A1 it is thus necessary to remove material from the surface between the formation of the base contact bumps and the formation of the contact bump tops on the base contact bumps in order to form the contact surfaces on the base contact bumps. In addition, regardless of the type of subsequent contacting of the chip arrangement with a substrate, because the contact bump tops are formed using the reflow method, it is necessary to prepare a support matrix which mechanically supports the base contact bumps to stabilize their shape by means of the hardened matrix material.